Awkward!
by annam645
Summary: A series of awkward oneshots that take place during the series, from Townsend and Joe giving Zach 'the talk', to Cammie walking in on Zach having a naughty dream, anything can happen in this story. Complete Zammie fluff and humor. Who knows you might even find out the real reason Zach avoided Cammie like the plague in CMH. Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you're a loyal reader you probably hate me right now, if you're not, welcome to my stories! The last time I updated my story(LFLS) was way too long ago and I should have an update next week. On the upside...I'm writting this story Wahoo! I really hope you like it **

*******I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

**if you didn't get **_**that**_

_*******I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA!**_

**and if you didn't get that...for Pete's sake learn to read**

**So like the summary says this is going to be a series of awkward, yet cute Zach/Cammie oneshots that take place during all of the books. They could be ZPOV during the C&A exam or an awkward conversation between C and Z after OSOT. Please note that it is complete Zammie and somewhat fluffish, **_**but**_** some one shots might be a conversation between two different characters such as:**

***Zach and Macey**

***Townsend, Joe, and Zach**

***Cammie and Abby**

***Bex and Zach**

**etc.**

**NOTE FOR POTENTIAL BETAS **

**LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME IF INTERESTED AND PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT MY LAPTOP DOESN'T HAVE MICROSOFT WORD SO I TYPE ON WORD PAD WICH DOESN'T HAVE AUTO-CORRECT**


	2. The Talk

It was an average Saturday morning. I woke up got my shower stuff and headed down to the showers. After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out of the stall. I was just about to grab my clothes when no one other than Mr. Edward Townsend grabbed my wrist. He had his mask up and was dressed in an expensive looking tailored suit.

"Joe and I need to talk to you after breakfast," he told me, "10:37 sharp _don't_be late."

I nodded and proceeded to get ready for the day. Since it was Saturday, we didn't have to wear our uniforms, so I threw on a black V-neck and some blue jeans. My hair was still slightly damp from my shower, but it would most likely dry on the short walk to the grand hall. The school's foyer was crowded with eighth graders waiting to get a look at me. Can you say awkward? The electronic board above the double doors the hall read Portuguese.

**(Translations at the bottom)**

"Deus ele é lindo," one whispered.

"Se ao menos ele era solteiro," her friend whispered back.

I turned around and smirked.

"Basta olhar para os braços," another girl said dreamily.

"Desculpe," I repiled smirking, "Estou tomado."

When I first got to Gallagher this was considerably awkward considering it happened every day, but now I was used to it.

I walked to our usual table and sat down, noticing Cammie wasn't there. I guess I made a face because McHenry decided to open her trap.

"_Well good morning to you too Goode!_" she said sarcasticly

"Em Português Sra. McHenry," Ms. Morgan said walking by.

Macey rolled her eyes, "Ela está em uma consulta de médicos"

"Por que,ela está doente?" I asked worried. Was my Gallagher Girl sick?

"Não." she said while biting into an apple

"Então por que ela está com um Médico," I asked shoveling a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth

"Porque ..." She dronned out

"Porque..." I repeated

"Ela está com um ginecologista," Bex said looking up from the book she was reading

"ó" I answered awkwardly, feeling out of my league.

Time skip

Townsend never told me where I was supposed to meet him and Joe. I figured I was supposed to go to Joe's office, but he wasn't there, so I tried his room, and them Townsend's, I still hadn't found them. Finally, I had the not-so-genius plan to try Sub-Level 3, behold I found Joe.

"You're late," Joe stated the minute I walked in.

"Well," Is started, "you never told me _where_to meet you so..." I droned on.

Joe rolled his eyes and instructed me to take a seat.

"You're not, like, telling me that the world is ending and you need my spit to save humanity right?" I asked pointlessly.

"No," he answered.

"Do you need my pee?"

"No," he answered again

_"My Semen," _I questioned.

_"NO!"_he yelled

"Where's Townsend," I asked randomly.

"Why?" Joe asked

"Because I'm secretly in love with him and plan on running off to marry him after graduation," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry kid, that guy is taken; he's hung up over Abby."

"Mhmm, Mhmm, and how does that make you feel," I said trying my best to sound like a physiatrist.

"Ha Ha Zach, very funny," he said shooting me a glare.

"You still haven't answered my question," I said

"What question?" Joe asked

"Where. Is. Townsend?" I repeated at a twenty words per hour rate

"He'll be here"

"Why is it important that he be here?"

Joe started to answer, but I cut him off, I meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Joe, before you start to make excuses, I know that you're here to give me 'the talk', so I'm going to go upstairs and finish some homework, and you can save your time, I'll remember to be safe and make sure Cammie's ready before we do anything." I said rolling my eyes.

Joe laughed and asked, "How did you know?

"Spy," I answered walking back to the elevator.

"Zach," he called back

I turned around.

"Remember," he said smirking, "no matter what Townsend says foreplay _is_important."

I laughed and went to see if my Gallagher Girl was back from her doctor's appointment yet.

**Translations**

**God he's gorgeous-Girl**

**If only he was single-Girl**

**Just look at those arms-Girl**

**Sorry, I'm Taken-Zach**

**In Portuguese Ms. McHenry-Ms. Morgan**

**She is in a doctor's appointment-Macey**

**Why, is she sick?-Zach**

**No-Macey**

**So why is she with a Doctor-Zach**

**Porque-Zach, Macey**

**She's with a gynencologist-Bex**

**Oh-Zach**

**Review Please?**


End file.
